1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp that varies and/or increases the force applied to a clamped object and varies the speed of clamping an object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bar clamps for clamping objects into position are well known in the art. In recent years, advances have been made in bar clamps that enable them to be operated by a single hand. An example of such a bar clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 which discloses a trigger mechanism to move a movable clamping jaw toward a fixed clamping jaw. The movable clamping jaw is attached to a moving bar.
Spreading clamps that are operable by a single hand are also well known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,134. Again, the movable jaw is attached to a bar.
In bar clamps and spreading clamps similar to those disclosed above, it may take a large number of strokes of the trigger mechanism to move a clamping jaw against an object. Accordingly, it may take a significant amount of time to clamp an object.
In clamps and spreading clamps similar to those disclosed above, it might be difficult to generate sufficient clamping forces on an object.
In clamps and spreading clamps similar to those disclosed above it also may be difficult to fine-tune the clamping pressure once the clamping jaw contacts the object to be clamped.